monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Artemis Paradox
=Armor Page Setup (HTML Coding)= This is a quick overview of the standard html coding for making armor pages in the by me created setup. Use this if you are making an armor page. =In-game description= *The order is Helm/Body/Arms/Waist/Legs. Fill in the names of the armor piece in the game in this order. Don't just fill in "Helm" for example. This applies for all tables in which information per armor piece is given. =Creation= *Tell something about the creation, how hard it is, when and where it can be obtained, etc. =Armor Stats= *Tell something about the armor's stats here, which means defense, skills, and elemental resistances. Armor Skills * The armor gives the following skills: #The skills listed by most points to least. Positive first, then negative. (only in this section, NOT in the table) Gemming Slots per Piece *Helm: *Torso: *Arms: *Waist: *Legs: *Suggestions are welcome in this section. Armor Sphere Levelling Requirements *You know the drill, depending on the amount of levels an armor has, the size of the table will be adjusted accordingly. **I hope it's clear that you are not supposed to only copy "armor sphere" but also fill in "Hrd" "Hvy" "Ryl" or "Tru" before it. Don't skip these little details. Total Per Piece Total for Entire Armor Set *Once you have calculated the requirements per individual armor piece just multiply those outcomes by 5 and you will have the requirements for the total armor set. This is the script for making armor pages. Just merely copy and paste it, and add in the information and delete the notes I made for you. The "*" are notes on what you 'should' do in that section. For the (ASLR) you can do this in a simple way, create 1 armor piece, upgrade it to its max level while writing down the costs and required armor spheres, and then in the (TPP) fill it in, and calculate the total cost, then multiply the results x5 and you got the result for the (TfEAS). Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Quick G Armor List Table Coding X Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Z Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Since I'll be doing this more often from now on and am getting sick of copy and pasting an already filled table and having to edit everything I decided to make a quick coding overview which only requires adding the information. Free for everyone to use who wants to help with the Armor List page. This setup is for G armors though (note the X''' in the names..) *Note: is not a coding. Just a sign that the defense must be added there in the coding. Just remove the word when making a table and add Start Def~Max Def. For Example: 103~118. **Note #2: Just in case you're wondering what on earth the (' ' ' ' ' ') stands for, it is the BOLD coding for the monster materials that are listed. Example: '''Carbalite Ore. | It is material 1, 2, 3, 4 Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:29, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Would you delete this vandal? I hate aWc's now. Under the agnaktor subspecies attacks, some idiot is posting nonsense about how to use cambells soup or chef boyardee or something helps you kill the monster. I guess we could re edit it, but if you know how, please deal with this moron. Torry 02:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Torry Something You'd Probably Like Seeing Since I'm bored..... LBG list progress update I thought it would be nice to leave an update here. (I still few bad for that awfull stuff i told you 2-3 months ago- I apologise). Low-Rank *Rare-1: 100% *Rare-2: 100% *Rare-3: 100% *Rare-4: 100% High-Rank *Rare-5: 99% (Demonlock image missing- I don't know how it looks- Like Island of the Gods maybe?) *Rare-6: 100% *Rare-7: 100% *Rare-8: 100% G-Rank *Rare-9: 90% (3 Bowgun missing to do, Jade Typhoon description missing- Did not had pacience to kill green Plesioth yet). *Rare-10: 0% Ban Request The user Ray cry dump has been replacing all content on pages. Please just ban the idiot MasterLongSword 19:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough But...... In the guys defence he did say the monster was from a fanfic, though he didn't mention it immediately their was no need to jump to conclusions in such an unfriendly manner, and with fanfic anything could be allowed, but even after he said it was for a fanfic you still carried on to insult him, insulting someones literature is damn near crossing the line, especially when you haven't read it. But who am I to get mad at you, because apparently it's the communities fault that your a Scrooge, just because some people piss you off shouldn't mean you can just go around bullying people who obviously didn't know any better. ... I know it's a bit late but my internets been down... So I'm sorry for bieng an "Annoying piece of shit" as you put it and I hope this doesn't come between us in the future. I don't know why you got so mad but I assure you I wasn't trying to get you mad or anything... Sorry again Plexioth- xD 02:58, January 13, 2011 (UTC) What Is...... Got it!! Now I can dodge almost any attack, but I need to be concentrated (and be on good mood) Thank you artemis, this couldn't be without you. Also I got leveled up to HR9 in MHFU finally! It shouldn't be a problem to get to Ukanlos with the help of my friend Álvaro, we started at the same time so we are at the same level (I may be a little bit stronger since I started a little bit sooner), we are a nice pair, he has the common sense and I do most of the damage, but I get hit more than he gets but I supply it with skills as def+30 and objects. well bye bye, you have to send me a message to play with you some day. Littlemilton 15:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ups, sorry, but if you feel in the mood again to play mh3 online someday, don't forget about me. And how about your christmas?Littlemilton 19:34, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Trouble, but it's nothing new. What can i do to help this wikia? Hey Artemis its me sorry for the outburst and if im ever going to make another fanfic 3 rules No mechas learn better english and upload photos so to earn your trust what can I do to Expand this wikia? :) Monsterkiller Sorry sorry, I just wanted to talk a bit... By the way, you said you were playing MHP3rd, how is it?Littlemilton 10:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC)